


the nicest thing

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, fem!Jim/fem!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of "diplomacy," all Jamie Kirk wants is Bones in her bed... But it's a little different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nicest thing

Being the captain of a starship was hard. It was a lot of work and a surprising amount of running. And for a job that was supposedly to "keep the peace," there was a lot of being shot at.

After a very, very long day of more running and shooting and diplomacy and paperwork, Jamie Kirk was _tired_. So tired, in fact, that she could fall asleep standing up. Luckily for her, she was already in bed.

Jamie blinked once. Twice. Her bed felt so big those days, so empty when it was just her in it. It was empty most nights actually, but the ones where Bones deigned to stay after sex were the best. Sometimes, Jamie wished that that would be every night, but Spock wasn't the only logical being on board. It was easier and simpler just to keep her relationship with Bones at _best-friends-and-sometimes-lovers_ status.

That, unfortunately, kept her bed empty. Usually, she could cope. She was a big girl, captain and all that, and she could handle not always getting what she wanted. Tonight, though, it was different. She was tired but wide awake, and she could practically feel the giant gap of dark, cold space separating her and Bones. Really, it was only a few floors and doors away, but it had been a long day, okay?

One quick check on her PADD confirmed what she already knew-- Bones was still in sickbay. Jamie rolled her eyes and sent her CMO a message.

 _> You've been going all day, Bones. As your captain, I'm ordering you to get some rest. And as your best friend, I'm ordering you to rest in my bed._

Not exactly her best line, but it would have to do. Bones replied a second later, and Jamie could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

_> >I'm busy. And we are not having sex tonight, you insatiable adrenaline junkie._

_> You're officially off duty. Now get over here._

_> I wasn’t asking for sex, by the way._

_> Unless you want oral, because I can definitely get behind that._

Also not her best line. But whatever. Long day and all that; she had the burn marks to prove it. Bones didn't reply immediately, so Jamie set her PADD aside. She would come. She always did.

Sure enough, just moments later, she heard the door slide open with a quiet whoosh, accompanied by a weary sigh and the dragging of tired feet.

"You better be serious about going down on me," Bones grumbled as she approached the bed. Jamie grinned in response, silently taking in the bags under Bones' eyes and the wrinkles in her shirt and her messy ponytail that she was letting down.

"You look a little rough, but a promise is a promise."

Bones rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed and kicking off her shoes. She knew she looked like hell, and Jamie didn't exactly look much better. There was just something about attempted murder that wears you out, y'know? Bones shucked the rest of her uniform quickly, watching Jamie watch her from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help a small smile as she joined Jamie under the blankets, now only in a cami and panties.

Jamie responded immediately, scooting closer to Bones and kissing her lightly. She wanted to hold on tight and never let go and just _sleep_ for about a month. But she had promised sex, and sex she would deliver.

Bones kissed Jamie back, but stilled Jamie’s hands with her own when they slid under her cami. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. It was late, and they were both tired. “I wasn’t serious, darlin’. We can just go to sleep.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jamie asked. Yeah, she was tired, but touching Bones was a hundred times better than sleeping. She’d never sleep again if it meant she got to have this every night. Especially when Bones let an endearment or two slip. Before Bones could respond, Jamie was kissing her again.

And, well, Bones couldn’t exactly say no twice when Jamie was kissing her with such intent and those clever fingers were reaching for the clasp of her bra. Jamie further sealed the deal when she climbed on top of Bones and rolled Bones’ bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a gasp from the doctor.

Jamie was quick to get Bones’ undershirt off, and she grinned down at her, thinking for a second that _damn, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen_ before what she was really seeing caught up with her. Her grin widened.

“You’re wearing normal underwear.”

Bones raised a brow, glancing down at her sensible nude bra and black panties. “And?”

Jamie kissed her again, but pulled back to explain. “You always, y’know, dress up,” she said with a shrug. The whole time they’d been sleeping together, Jamie had never seen Bones in underwear that wasn’t straight-up lingerie. But gone were the lace and bows and bright colors tonight. “I kinda wondered if you owned any casual underwear.”

Bones would deny it if Jamie ever brought it up, but she blushed, dropping Jamie’s gaze. She knew that mentioning the late hour and the fact that she hadn’t come for sex didn’t mean anything. This had happened plenty of times, and she’d always made sure to be wearing something sexy enough to keep Jamie interested. “I just-- I didn’t think I really needed to impress you anymore.”

Jamie’s smile turned a little sweeter; not that Bones was even looking. Jamie leaned down again, knees still on either side of Bones’ hips, and pressed a kiss to her neck. All she could really think of to say was, “I was impressed right from the start.”

Bones huffed out a chuckle, even as Jamie finally unclasped her bra and threw it over her shoulder. “Throwing up on you was a turn on?”

“Your face is a turn on,” Jamie answered immediately, then ducked her head to kiss between Bones’ breasts. She let her head rest there for a second, because she was definitely having a _moment_. Bones wasn’t dressing up for her anymore, they’d been doing this so long. Years of casual friendship with dirty sex on the side, and now… God, she wanted the real deal, late night cuddles, normal undies, and all. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Bones froze for a second, then slowly threaded her fingers through Jamie’s hair. “I love you too, genius.”

Jamie picked her head up, shit-eating grin back at full force. Bones wanted to kiss her, but she moved too fast, sitting and pushing the blankets to the side, and tossing her shirt over her shoulder to join Bones’ clothes on the floor. Naturally, she was braless, and damn, Bones appreciated the view for the split second she got it. Then Jamie was back on Bones, but lower, chapped lips trailing kisses just above the line of her normal, _cotton_ , black panties.

“Sure you’re not too tired for this?” Bones asked, voice light and overcome by the feeling in her heart, soaring, soaring, too big to be contained in her chest. She was definitely wide awake now. And, judging by the lack of response because Jamie was busy dragging her panties down her legs with her fucking teeth, the feeling was mutual.

Bones propped herself up on her elbows, her hair loose and messy around her shoulders. Her eyes, dark with arousal, met Jamie’s bright blue, and she couldn’t help a grin. Jamie tossed the panties aside, then gently spread Bones’ legs. She only broke eye contact to focus on the soft, pale skin before her-- and, another first, the doctor’s legs were a little stubbly. Jamie nipped at her inner thigh, her wordless stamp of approval. Somehow, Bones’ casualness was just a bigger turn-on.

“I’m gonna fall asleep before you even get started if you don’t pick it up soon,” Bones drawled, raising a brow. To emphasize her point, she lifted her thighs to rest on Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie took one look at her hot, wet folds, and licked her lips. Then she was diving in, eliciting a gasp from her lover, and licking teasingly at her clit. Bones’ let her elbows fall so she was on her back, eyes closed and blind to whatever Jamie decided to do.

Jamie’s fingers tightened on Bones’ thighs, hard enough to ground herself, but not hard enough to bruise. She licked at her pussy, slowly at first to hear Bones moan, then harder, diving deeper. Her scent was heady and she tasted like fucking heaven; Jamie clenched her thighs together, almost too wet to focus.

“I fucking love you,” Jamie whispered, glancing up to catch a glimpse of Bones’ beautiful body, sweaty and flushed for _her_. Bones’ eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, hair in a halo around her head on the pillow. She was beautiful. As she watched, Bones’ lips curled into a smile.

“I love you too, darlin’.”

Jamie ducked back down, spreading Bones’ lips with two fingers, then dipped one in, just enough to get it wet. She breathed hot air on her lover’s pussy, gently trailing her fingertip over her clit. Bones let out a whiny little moan, hips bucking up for more. And, fuck, wasn’t that just the hottest thing? Jamie drew her finger away, returning her hand to Bones’ thigh. She replaced her finger with her tongue, thrusting in as far as she could go, immediately gratified by the half-shout Bones let out at that.

“Jesus fucking--!” Bones swore, hands flying into Jamie’s silky blonde hair and pulling hard. Normally, she wasn’t so vocal; everything was pretty quiet, with the exception of a muffled moan here or there. But now-- God, everything was different. Jamie was really hers now, and they were more than just a series of quick, convenient fucks. That knowledge made everything sweeter. Or, well, hotter, to be precise. She was already so close, hips rolling and breath coming fast.

Jamie moaned when Bones pulled at her hair, then closed her mouth around her clit, sucking hard. Bones choked out “ _Jamie!_ ” as she suddenly came hard, thighs clenching around Jamie’s head, back arching off the bed and hips stuttering as her whole world went white. Jamie eased up, licking gently again as Bones came down from the high. When she went lax, Jamie lowered her legs to the bed and absently wiped at Bones’ juices on her face. She moved up the bed, straddling her lover once more, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Bones opened her eyes, smiling at the look on Jamie’s face. Fuck, this was actually real. Jamie was really hers. The captain chuckled, then buried her face in Bones’ neck. “That was different,” she whispered, sounding almost in awe.

“I’m full of surprises,” Bones teased, lifting a shaking hand to run through Jamie’s hair. Jamie let out a soft sigh and kissed her lover’s neck before rolling off of her. She didn’t want to ask, but she knew she had to… “Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

Bones rolled her eyes, then moved her body half on top of Jamie, a lazy embrace. “I’m not going anywhere.” She reached down, her talented fingers slipping under the edge of Jamie’s panties. When she spoke again, her accent was noticeably thicker. “I was plannin’ on takin’ care of you before going to sleep, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Jamie turned onto her side, watching as Bones did the same. She slowly trailed her hand down Bones’ side, tracing her collarbone and her nipples, then resting on her hips. When their eyes met, Jamie grinned in anticipation. “Go for it.”

 

\---

 

The next morning, they woke up sticky and sore and wrapped around each other. A long, physical day that ended in _awesome_ sex really wears a girl out, you know? They were _tired_. But they had work to do. Bones kissed Jamie goodbye with the promise of a massage later, then Jamie lingered in bed a few moments longer before heading out to face the day.

Spock seemed concerned that she looked so tired, but somehow Jamie didn’t think it was something worthy of being reported to the CMO. Unless, actually, she could get a nooner out of this…? She conceded to letting Spock call Bones to report “the Captain’s unusual level of fatigue,” and soon enough, she found herself in her lover’s office. Bones raised that infamous eyebrow, but didn’t say anything-- she just dropped to her knees.

  
Everything was good.


End file.
